The man Behind The Mask
by uncreative-name-here
Summary: Greece and Turkey fight. But maybe when we learn the meaning of the mask something will change. Not sure if: hurt/comfort or angst... what would slightly sad and cheering up be in? also the summary is very bad when it comes to summarizing the actual story!


Hey there! another TurkeyxGreece for fan fiction readers!Okay OOCness... on both parts. aaand sad story. Slight rape I suppose? Not really in there but mention of it. Happy end according to the friend i RPed this with, we both agreed it would be a great idea as an actual FF.

* * *

Sadiq frowned as he crouched above Heracules, doing what he did best, sleeping. He hated how peaceful he looked. Well that's what he made everyone believe. He wanted to see his eyes again, so he did what any man-child like him would do, he flicked his forehead.

Heracules' eyes flashed open, and the second he recognized the man before him, he scowled, "What was that for old man!"

Sadiq had to glare at him. He loved him and all, but he couldn't have him saying that about him.

"What do you want," Heracules growled.

"You… dead…" Sadiq hissed, he didn't mean it but Heracules didn't know that.

Heracules didn't get the small, spaced sentence but replied anyway, "You… stupid…"

Sadiq really didn't like that, so again he flicked him, but in the eye and ran off seeing if the Greek man would follow, and he did. So Sadiq hid in the nearest closet in the Grecian's house with a light chuckle as he spotted Heracules looking around.

"Come out and fight me old man!"

As soon as he got close enough to the closet Sadiq threw open the door and pounced on him, locking him in a death grip tight hug causing the smaller man to fall on his back.

"Ow!"

The Grecian was flushed from embarrassment and shock making him look unbelievably cute to the Turk, who blushed furiously. He lifted himself from the younger man and ran off to hide his shame for doing such an affectionate action to his crush.

Heracules groaned as he got up and noticed that Sadiq was leaving in quite a hurry, usually he'd stay and laugh at him for being such a girl about it. Being as odd as it was, he decided to follow him to see if something was wrong even if it was out of his personality when it came to Turkey.

Greece peeked through the small crack in the door and saw something _very_ odd. Sadiq was sitting on the bed blushing for one but what was weirder was the noise that escaped the man, it sounded like a… squeal? Whatever it was it made Sadiq's blush deepen and brought color to even Heracules. But then he remembered that he was angered with the man and stomped into the room.

"Your such a jerk!"

Turkey was shocked and took his sword out pointing it at Greece. Making him flinch. Still trying to make his point clear Heracules stuck his tongue out at him.

"Go away," Sadiq whined taking away some of the scary manly-ness of him holding the sword.

"Go away? But… What's up with you! One second you want to fight, then you run away, then you hug me! Next thing you know we're going to be cuddling at one of Alfred's beaches," the last sentence made Heracules blush lightly but gave Sadiq an idea.

Turkey took it as an invitation to pounce again. He smashed his lips to Heracules' and began biting his lip, pulling him closer. Heracules tried pushing him away to no avail. He simply let Sadiq and eventually kissed back. A sudden warmth enveloped him and he gripped Sadiq's chest, pulling him closer.

He laid Sadiq back and reached for his mask.

"Stop."

"W-what?"

"D-don't take it off…"

"I'm not gonna let you do anything if you keep that on."

"Fine!"

Heracules reached for it again, his fingertips just barely feeling the heated porcelain before Sadiq quickly pulled back, pushing himself to the mattress further.

"I said no!"

Heracules whined as his hands were swatted from the mask as he tried grabbing it time and time again, "Sadiq!"

"Please! Don't, I'm begging!"

"You can beg better cant you," Heracules whispered as he brushed his lips over Sadiq's cheek kissing his ear.

Sadiq shoved his face to Heracules' chest whining, "P-please don't!"

Heracules arched to get Sadiq's face away from his chest and stroked his cheek, snaking his finger beneth the mask and pulling it off, "There there, love. That wasn't so bad was it? Now, open your eyes for me," Greece purred as he caressed the older mans head, stroking his hair as he did so.

Tears slipped out of Sadiq's eyes as he opened them.

Heracules pouted at the sadness flowing from his eyes, "Sadiq… your eyes are so beautiful… Why are you crying?"

He was truly worried, he'd never seen Sadiq cry. He didn't think he'd cry after such a silly thing such as losing his mask.

Sadiq's tears kept coming out as he sobbed harshly into Greece's chest.

"Sadiq… please tell me whats wrong. I'm worried."

Sadiq calmed down enough to speak, "I-I was just a boy when it happened. H-he came to my lands, taking my people from me. He saw me trying to help one of the children. He shoved them away and held my face tightly, his hands, they were so cold. But he looked so warm. How could he look so warm and nice but be as cold as the northern nations? He stroked my cheek, I guessed it was normal for adults to do that but something felt off. I-I didn't know what to do! He whispered in my ear how beautiful my eyes were and how much he wanted them. That was the night he took me. He took me away to h-his 'new home' he said, it angered me! That was my home! How could I have let him do such awful things to me in my own home! How could he think he could do such things to a child! I-I cried so hard that night, no matter how many times I told him to stop he wouldn't. I couldn't look at such a vile being, b-but he made me, the whole time! The next day when he awoke me he gave me that mask. Telling me that nobody should see them, for they were his. I only took it because of what he did. I didn't want another doing the same thing to me that he did."

By the time Sadiq had finished his memory he had calmed majorly and sighed as a small 'thank you' to the Grecian for listening to the tale. He noticed something off. He opened his eyes to the Greek man with tears streaming down his face.

"Sadiq! I-I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't have taken the mask! If I'd known it'd hurt you so much and if I'd known such a memory would come to you again, I wou-"

Said placed a finger on his lips, "Please don't. You couldn't have known. You have nothing to apologize for." He yawned lightly and kissed Greece lightly but full of passion.

"Sadiq…"

"Hm…?"

"I-I'm tired…"

"Me too." He sat up and pulled Greece with him. Tugging the covers over both of them and kissing Heracules cheek gently.

"Seni Seviyorum…" was the last thing heard that night before both nations fell into a peaceful slumber in each others arms.

* * *

The bad man is Rome. not trying to make him a bad guy but... he _did_ go around snatching nations up... not that Sadiq didn't but thats not the story we're reading now is it!


End file.
